The Last Contractor
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Hell's Gate was destroyed, while searching through the rubble Robert Schroeder finds a child version of BK-201. Somehow, fate has allowed BK-201 to survive with his powers. Misaki's called to PANDORA where BK-201's being held in secret. Why did BK-201 survive while all the other contractors and dolls were killed?


FireCacodemon: Welcome to The Last Contractor.

Hei: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

FireCacodemon: Please enjoy the first chapter, set in AU

* * *

The Last Contractor

Chapter 1

Misaki arrived at the PANDORA institute after receiving a letter from Robert, the doctor fascinated with Hell's gate. Now that it was destroyed...the sky returned to normal while contractors were removed from the Earth. What could Robert have which interested her? Gently knocking on the door to the lab, she waited.

"Kirihara, come on it. I have something to show you," he smiled as he opened the door; the fact that there was a smile on his face meant that there was something good.

"What is it?" Misaki asked.

"I'm sure you're aware that BK-201's star is still in the sky?" Robert asked Misaki, she nodded. There was no mistake in that. BK-201's star was the only star which didn't fade like the others. He was still surrounded by mystery...why he survived while the others died...Misaki needed to find out.

"Yes, I'm aware BK-201's star is still around."

"Well...I have BK-201 in my lab, no one else knows that he's here," Robert told Misaki. She froze. Robert had BK-201 in his lab? Was he testing on BK-201 or was it something different.

"Show me!" Misaki demanded.

"There's a slight problem with him though..." Robert said. Problem? What sort of problem?

"Can you please explain?" Misaki asked, really wanting to find out what BK-201 did to survive. Her heart was pounding at finally finding out who BK-201 is. One mystery will be solved, many more to go.

"Well, I found him in the place where Hell's gate once stood with a slight problem. I found BK-201 as a child," Robert told her.

"I...don't understand how that's possible," Misaki said.

"Naturally it's impossible for anyone to de-age normally unless you're Amber...or February as she was once known. Her price was ageing backwards. So when I found a child BK-201, I got a little worried."

"What?"

"I'll show you," Robert told her before they walked up to a holding cell, they both walked near a one way window, they could see BK-201 sitting in the holding cell. The room was padded so that the specimen inside wouldn't get injured in anyway. Robert was indeed correct, BK-201 was a simple child again, his black hair was all scruffy like normal, he was in a smaller version of his Black Reaper uniform and the mask was small too, lying next to him. Misaki and Robert watched the child version of BK-201. Drawing on the soft padded wall, the black marker pen leaving a trail where it went. The drawings were childish, simple stick men with weapons. But there was a more detailed picture of a young girl in a white dress.

"Who's she?" Misaki asked pointing to the more detailed picture.

"Hmm? Oh that's the original owner of BK-201. The first BK-201, codename Bai," Robert said.

"How...did you get him?" Misaki asked.

"Where Hell's gate was..." Robert started.

_Flashback Start_

_Robert crawled over some rocks where Hell's Gate was standing, he wanted to see if there was anything which survived from the attack. Wandering around, his eyes fell on a glowing blue patch. Slowly advancing towards it, worry and excitement filled his body. What survived? Looking up at the sky, the original stars had returned but there was one star which stood out the most. The active star known as BK-201. Robert looked back at the source of blue light before he ran over, removing some rocks to get closer to the light, finding BK-201...as a child. The mask was all damaged and scratched, his coat was all torn at the bottom of the coat, and his weapon was broken. The weapon was still in his hand. Robert went to go and remove the weapon before a nasty shock jumped at him._

_"BK-201? Hell's Gate is destroyed...how are you still here? And a contractor as well..." Robert said before the blue aura faded, Robert gently picked up BK-201. The unconscious form of a child BK-201 was something he wasn't expecting._

_A couple of days later, BK-201 regained conscious. His memory had been wiped without giving him ME, he didn't show any activity but was protective about his mask, not removing it while others he was in the room. BK-201 acted like a mouse, coming out when no one was around. Even then, he always hid before he ate._

_Flashback End_

"So...BK-201's the last contractor?" Misaki asked.

"Exactly, the only entity remaining after Heaven and Hell's gate appeared. Of course I'm going to study why BK-201 survived while everything else related to the gate died or vanished," Robert said before Misaki watched as BK-201 turned out, for a change they could see his face.

"Li?" Misaki asked confused.

"Do you two know each other?" Robert asked confused.

"Li...Li Shengshun..." Misaki said in shock. She wasn't expecting Li to be the Black Reaper. That wasn't possible...but here he was, sitting in the cell, without any memories.

"So, that's his name when he's not being the Black Reaper," Robert smiled before Hei put his mask back on and started running around the cell. Misaki and Robert watched as Hei ran around the containment. Unaware that Misaki and Robert had now just seen the true identity of the Black Reaper. Misaki couldn't believe it...Li was the Black Reaper? But he felt so nice and...Un-contractor like. How was it possible that he was the Black Reaper?

"Yes...Li is his name..." Misaki said in disbelief.

"Well, no one knows that he's here. As far as everyone else is aware, I'm researching on something completely different."

"What did you say?"

"I'm studying the after effects on plant life after Hell's Gate."

"But you're really studying BK-201?"

"Yes, he's the only contractor left...why waste this opportunity to study a contractor when BK-201's a child?"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more? Leave a review if you want me to continue.


End file.
